Recently, touch panels are employed in various electronic appliances to allow a user to input data by touching an image displayed on a display device using an input device, such as a finger or a stylus.
Such touch panels are mainly classified into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. According to the resistive touch panel, an electrode is shorted as pressure is applied thereto from an input device so that a position is detected. According to the capacitive touch panel, capacitance between electrodes is varied as a finger touches the touch panel and a position is detected based on the capacitance variation.
The performance of the resistive touch panel may be degraded if the resistive touch panel is repeatedly used for a long time, and scratch may be generated. For this reason, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted due to the superior durability and long life span.